


it's gonna be legendary

by dryadfiona



Category: Neighborhood Necromancer
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: There's something dangerous about the both of you, in a way people fail to place until it's far too late.





	it's gonna be legendary

"Sarah," Max sighs. "Can you believe this?"

"No," you say, with less drama in your voice. "It's foolish, is what it is."

"Foolish!" Max says, smiling. It doesn't reach her eyes. "That's the word."

The man in front of you is cowering, though he doesn't seem to understand  _why_. After all, who'd be afraid of a pair of teenage girls?

You don't need the humerus, but it makes an intimidating weapon. Hitting one end against your palm, while uncomfortably like a bad villain in a B-list movie, seems to work. The fact that it glows helps, too.

"Please," the man says. "I'm sorry to reject you, but The Cooper Union is highly competitive--"

"The thing is," you say, voice still a monotone. "Is that you're going to accept Max into your school, with honors, with a full ride."

"I beg your--" You hold the humerus close to your chest. The man stops talking. "I--"

He coughs. Max smiles, but it's really more like baring teeth. The simplicity of her--her everything, really--still gets you sometimes. It's one of the only things that does. "Like I said."

The man falls to his knees, and there's blood, now. "Please, stop, I'll--"

You lower the humerus. It's a tool you've outgrown, but he doesn't need to know that. "Thank you for..." You tilt your head. "What's the word I'm thinking of, Max?"

"Cooperation?" She sighs, a light, lilting sound. "No. Submission, rather."

"Yes!" You snap your fingers. "That's it."

"I'll be seeing you in class," Max says sweetly.

On the way out, you grab her hand.

Max laughs. "Oh, that was fantastic. Thank you, Sarah. This place will help me so much."

"Anything for you," you say. You aren't being hyperbolic, either. You've destroyed a town for her--not for mayhem, or power, but for her.

Max pulls you down into a fierce, possessive kiss. "For you, too, Sarah. Say the word and it's yours."

You don't say the obvious--you could take this city, this country, this world on your own. You can feel the dead everywhere you go, ghosts, vampires (at times, you regret killing Ranu), and skeletons deep beneath the earth all ready to rise at your command.

She doesn't say the obvious--you wouldn't see a point in any of it if it weren't for her.

"You're mine," you say. "That's all I need."

Max smiles, soft and sweet.


End file.
